1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transistor current sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional current sources generally fail to provide high-speed pulses with short rise and fall times and well-controlled pulse levels. This failure is especially noted when driving inductive or capacitive loads.